History of Tarnish
Ryll: '''The name given to the world by the dwarves. Respice was originally called Hop Skip by the gnomes since it was just a hop and skip away. Upon arrival of the new continent the other races immediately shot down the name because 1. "You fucking just left us" and 2. "That is a fucking stupid name." '''BE: '''Before Emergence '''AE: '''After Emergence '''Respice: New Continent 'Emergence War' The dwarves raged a vicious war against the Thri-Kreen for almost half a century below the mountains of The Stand. It was not a publicized war nor did any of the other races really care. It was the thing that dwarves did. Many thought it was just a tale to prop up the might of the dwarves. The dwarves did not care much what others thought, they had it under control. It was their war. It was their war until a surge, a push of horrible creatures; Thri-Kreen and things more gruesome. The dwarves held as long as their will let them. They rushed messengers to all of the great races requesting soldiers, their mightiest and non alike. Every race that was convinced and lent aid showed up to a war further and further away from the cavernous dark and closer and closer to the surface light. Not all of the races came to terms so easily though and without the combined effort of all this war would not be won easily. Even combined these limitless hordes most likely would become the victors. An escape plan was conceived to flee the continent southward. When the gnomes were told of this, they simply agreed and quickly jettisoned their city into the sky. For they had been working on flight technology using gases and electricity for some time now. The eladrin were a trickier lot to convince. They had not concerned themselves about the war; confined to their own paradise the eladrin did not deal with the "outside" world much. Emissaries dispatched to the Eladrin home pleaded with the Eladrin council to help create a land bridge south. Hoping to strike some new home was a wild gambit. The Eladrin hadn't grasped how dire their situation had become. The Thri-Kreen began a strike into the Eladrin homelands hasting their decision. The eladrin were convinced to make a landbridge south. The greatest wizards that still studying the magic of the old just walked south with their apprentices in tow. They walked and walked conjuring a land bridge beneath them until they connected to the southern continent. The elder wizards did not stop once they reached the new land and have rarely been seen since. There are rumors here and there. After everyone evacuated the dwarves tried to rip the bridge apart with the help of the gnomes. The gnomes supplied submersible technology to help the dwarves attach magnets all along the bridge wall going down either side. The magnets attracted to each other crushing the land bridge creating a rift with ocean constantly pouring into it forming a steamwall.